User talk:99998888833344
~Any Messages Sent To Me Here On My Talk-Page Will Be Responded To Here~ Short Message Board Got something little to say that doesn't require it's own section? Tell me below! * InFamous Wiki IRC (Coming Soon!) ~The "Get Your Ass In The IRC Now!" Section~ * Vandal Hunting Here is where you may report to me any vandalists that try to destroy what we work so hard to create. Make sure that when you report one to me you do it just below this line. Vandal here. [[User:AssassinRome|'Assassino de Roma']] 18:36, June 4, 2011 (UTC) :Taken care of already, Rome, but thanks for reporting. -- [[User:Assassin-Rayne|'Rayne']] Message 07:53, June 21, 2011 (UTC) --Long Message Board-- Here is where any message that does not count as a "short message" can be placed. If you have a matter that needs my attention, or anything related to the wiki that I can help about that you want me to reply to, put them here. Question hi assassins-rayne ummmmmmm i was the one who you put the thing witch(or however its spelled on the Assassins Creed Wiki )makes me not allowed to edit or make a new page so can you please close that and i will be gratefull ok can you please do that for me .p.s. i did not add stupid stuff i was being stupid sorry. by your hopefully friend ezioassassin120 :Um, excuse me? I'm sorry, but I didn't understand what you're trying to tell me. -- [[User:Assassin-Rayne|'Rayne']] Message 07:55, June 21, 2011 (UTC) ::I think it's this user and looks like he's apologizing for his actions at the ACWiki. ''Vatsa''[[w::c:prototype|'Gentek']] 15:06, June 21, 2011 (UTC) CoaZ's block. Wow dude, wth? You blocked User talk:Conqueror of all Zombies for 1 year shown here for "Vandalizing". He had less than 10 edits and you block him for vandalizing... Have you even read your own blocking policy? I quote here, "Note that in order for something to be considered vandalism, it must be done in "bad faith." Though the Internet makes it difficult to determine a person's intentions, problems such as those listed above are obviously done in bad faith for whatever reason. Other problems, such as users testing their abilities to edit, making accidental mistakes, and learning wiki markup, are less clear cut - they can easily be attributed to a new user with good intentions who just does not know how InFamous Wiki works. In this instance, you should instead kindly inform that user of how to properly use editing tools to help them along." According to this wiki's blocking policy, "bad faith" edits are "addition, deletion, or change of content made in a deliberate attempt to compromise the integrity of InFamous Wiki." What he did was not vandalism, what he simply did was deleting useless trivia.Shown here and here. Does this wiki know how to assume good faith? Judging by your actions, i'm assuming not because you didn't even warn him. You could have put a message on his talk page saying "Stop, (whatever your reason is)" but you didn't, you let him continue without an warning and then you just banned him for a year. 5 edits = 1 year ban? Or did you want an excuse to abuse your powers? Judging from your wiki's block log, so do the other admins. Its full of one year blocks for one edit. Since when does 1 edit = 1 year block? Ever heard of warning users on their talk page? Even though your blocking policy says "Vandals are usually blocked on the spot, the time ranges from 2 weeks to a month depending on the extent of the vandalism attributed to that user. Vandalism of multiple pages sometimes warrants longer blocking periods of three months", i don't see that at all. It says that their ban time ranges from 2 weeks to a month depending on the extent if the vandalisim. Even then, "Vandalism of multiple pages sometimes warrants longer blocking periods of three months" says three months. I request that you remove this unjust ban on CoaZ and that you apologize to him. 02:52, June 21, 2011 (UTC) :And who the fuck are you to tell me how I do my job? I've been doing this for well over a year and a half, first at the Assassin's Creed wiki, now here and I don't know how long you've been at wiki-editing, but I can guarantee that you haven't been through any worse than me to get where I'm at now. Look, I don't mean to come off as an asshole, but you need to bite your tongue and watch who you bitch at, because I learned a long time ago not to take shit from anyone and I certainly won't take any from you. You came at me challenging me, from my perspective of this, so I'm coming back at you just as hard. The blocking policy has yet to be updated, but vandalism and/or removing content from pages (which is what the kid was doing, removing full trivia sections from pages) is blocked for a minority of one year depending on how often it's done, just as it is on the Assassin's Creed wiki. I get what you're saying and perhaps it may be a misunderstanding someway or another, but you, as a normal editor, do not come at me like you have. I get that you did it in defense of what you percieved to be a wrongful act and that's fine, but try getting the full picture before you decide to rant at the right-hand Administrator of a wiki, next time it may not go over so well. And I never abuse my power, point of fact. I cannot speak for the admin Alareiks (sorry man, if you read this, because you know it's true), because he has been making mistakes, but War Clown (the Buraeucrat), Master Sima Yi and I have been working together for a long time and none of us have ever "abused" our power. You think what I've done is unjust, then perhaps you're the one that should be apologizing for the way you've come at me just now with your message, because my apology to CoaZ was in the context of the ban, which you obviously didn't pay enough attention to. And yes, I have read the blocking policy, I put most of them on this wiki with the exception of two. -- [[User:Assassin-Rayne|'Rayne']] Message 07:35, June 21, 2011 (UTC) ::Lulz, so you block someone for one year for removing 1 or 2 pieces of trivia? Like here and here, he removed the one bit of trivia you had, and you block him for removing an entire section. Thats just retarted, cause there was only one thing. And that wasnt vandalisim, btw. That was removing speculative information. So what if "It was orginally believed that the Plague was Sasha's Black Tar", thats speculation. It was originally believed by who? The entire world? Or just a few people. And you say that you've been working for around a year...well so have i, except i actually have more experience than you. proof here In one year, you managed to have around 2000 edits wiki-widehere while i almost have 10k edits wiki wide here. So im sorry if you percive my "rant" as an attack, but i simply dont understand this. You edit at the Assassin's creed wiki, so what? This is InFAMOUS wiki, not Assasin's Creed Wiki.... Thats why they have different names. And it seems like you dont want to lose, judging by this, changing your blocking policy to suit YOUR need to block someone for a minimum of a YEAR. Since when does that make any sense??? 15:47, June 21, 2011 (UTC) : This may be something between you and Rayne, but you're from the Call of Duty Wiki, and you do stuff a way there, but we do a stuff a way here. Now, are you gonna stop bothering us with your stupid nonsense, or do you want us to take action? You can choose... Alareiks 100% 16:47, June 21, 2011 (UTC) Only because you have more edits doesn't mean shit. It's the content that counts, not the number. You say you have more experience, yet you attack someone without stepping back and thinking about what your doing. And he was using the Assassin's Creed Wiki as an example that he has had experience in this before. I know this is between you two, and I'll leave at that. I only left this messge to say that I too agree with Rayne 100%. Oh, and''' do not''' talk down to anyone here, it isn't appreciated, and will only antagonize a person. [[User:AssassinRome|'Assassino de Roma']] 20:22, June 21, 2011 (UTC) :Alareiks and Rome speak the truth, mate. I'd already mentioned that the blocking policy had yet to be updated to what we'd been using, so I updated it. And I was using the Assassin's Creed Wiki as an example that I've been doing this for a long time, your edit count doesn't mean jack-shit here nor on any respectable Wiki -- it's not the how many edits you do, but the quality of said edits and I've seen the Call of Duty Wiki, truthfully it's a piece of shit compared to the Assassin's Creed Wiki, and that's being generous with the term, mate. No offense to you of course, who obviously knows exactly what he's talking about. Just because you come in here starting bullshit doesn't give you right to talk down to the staff here, and you're lucky I don't pull action for your behavior thus-far. Back the fuck off and go back to your own Wiki, because you're way out of line here. And for the record yes, you have pissed me off. "Have a nice day." -- [[User:Assassin-Rayne|'Rayne']] Message 05:24, June 22, 2011 (UTC) hey dude, if i dont login, my IP is blocked for vandalizing, i mean wth? REach Out 14:44, July 2, 2011 (UTC)